An installation of a high power cable termination, for instance at a power substation, entails transporting various parts to the installation site, assembling the parts and then placing the assembled termination at its intended position. The assembling of the cable termination to the cable is often done on the ground and the cable termination then typically has a horizontal position. Such assembling of an outdoor cable termination may comprise various steps such as e.g. stripping a high voltage cable and providing it with insulation and stress-relief arrangements. The cable termination often has a vertical end position and the positioning therefore comprises lifting and turning the cable termination to this vertical position.
FIG. 1 illustrates installation of an outdoor cable termination 1 with connected high voltage cable 2. Fitting the assembled cable termination, which may weigh several hundreds of kilos, to its intended position in e.g. a frame structure is difficult for many reasons. The high voltage cable 2 to which the cable termination 1 is assembled is often bulky and stiff and thereby difficult to handle. It may further weigh several tenths of kilos per meter and require use of a crane for installation. The cable termination 1 with the connected cable 2 may, for instance, be lifted 20-30 meters to a vertical position where it should further be fitted into place and secured. Further, attachment points of the cable termination 1 may have to be in correct position to fit into corresponding holes at its intended position, e.g. prearranged holes in a frame structure or fixture. Several difficulties arise at such positioning; the cable termination 1 and high voltage cable 2 may rotate when being lifted from its horizontal assembling position to its vertical end position making the matching of attachment points and prearranged holes difficult. The weight of the cable termination and cable adds to the difficulties of fitting the attachment points to the receiving holes and also makes it cumbersome to make any required adjustments. The cable termination 1 may be damaged in this process, and could even be forced into place by the installers, which may result in unwanted damages and reduced operation safety. These difficulties are also a source of annoyance for the installers. Still another drawback is the time required for performing the installation making it time consuming and thereby costly. JP 2014068442 shows an example on a known fastening device comprising attachment members for fastening of a cable termination to a bracket.